Die Zauberzangenbowle
by Lanera
Summary: Verschmelzung des Films Die Feuerzangenbowle´ und der Filme Harry-Potter´. Eine Schauspieler ist durch ein Versehen nach Hogwarts als Harry Potter gekommen. Dort macht es ihm besonders viel Spaß seinem Alchemielehrer Professor Snape böse Streiche zu spiel


**Die Zauberzangenbowle**

**1. Kapitel: Verwandlungstechniken bei Professor Bömmel**

Da saß er nun, eigentlich doch ein gestandener Mann. Ein angesehener Schauspieler war er, und nun saß er schon seit einer Woche als der Schüler Potter an der ehrwürdigen Zaubereischule Hogwarts. Die hölzerne Schulbank war hart, und ungeduldig schaute der Lehrer für Verwandlungstechniken Professor Bömmel von seinem Stuhl hinter dem Pult hinab in die Klasse. Doch der Schüler Potter war mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Zu dumm auch, dachte dieser, dass er von dem Daiquiri auf der Party seines Freundes als erster getrunken hatte. Hätte er nicht den Daiquiri getrunken, müsste er nun nicht hier auf der Schulbank sitzen. Sein Freund aus dem Filmgeschäft preiste sich zwar als vortrefflicher Cocktailmischer, an dem Abend jedoch hatte er sich etwas vermischt. Die Wirkung war folgenreich. Kaum einen kleinen Schluck am Glas genippt hatte sich der angesehene Schauspieler um 40 Jahre verjüngt. Das grohlende Gelächter seiner im Kreise um ihn stehenden Freunde hatte er noch genau in seinem Ohr. Er fand das gar nicht lustig, und er mochte sich gar nicht ausdenken, was passiert wäre, hätte er einen vollen Zug getrunken! Dabei hatte er ausgerechnet an diesem Tag noch ein vielversprechendes Angebot für eine Rolle in einem Film bekommen.

Andererseits, dachte der Schüler Potter, gefiel es ihm auch ganz gut in Hogwarts. Seinen Schulabschluss schon in der Tasche, besaß er die Freiheit mit seinen Lehrern den größten Schabernack treiben zu können ohne etwas riskieren zu müssen. Besonders gern ärgerte er seinen Alchemielehrer Professor Snape. Er freute sich schon jetzt auf die Alchemiestunde Freitags nach der großen Pause im Anschluss an die Stunde bei Professor Bömmel und sinnte schon tief darüber nach, was er als nächstes mit seinem Alchemielehrer anstellen könnte.

Da wurde er plötzlich von Professor Bömmel aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Na onser neuer, dem Herrn Potter, jets wohl heute nich so jut?", fragte der lumpig gekleidete Verwandlungstechnikenlehrer. „Ham Se nich jut jeschlafen, wa. Na der arme Jung, stellt sich janz dumm, und dat, wo wa doch heute de Verwandlung des Dampfes en Enerji dorch de Dampfmaschin ham. Ich bin ja heute so jut jelaunt, da will ich mich auch ja nich ärgern. Also haste aufjepasst? Na dann sach uns mal, wie de Dampfmaschin aus dem Dampfe de Enerji macht."

„Ehm", antwortete der Schüler Potter, um nochmals eine kurze Überlegungszeit herauszuschinden. Doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder an den Anfang der Stunde, als Professor Bömmel wie gewöhnlich seine beiden Schuhe ausgezogen hatte. „Zum einen Loch kommt der Dampf rein und zum anderen Loch - Herr Lehrer, da meinten Sie, das lernen wir erst später?"

Da Professor Bömmel ein sehr geduldiger Lehrer war, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem strengen Alchemielehrer Professor Snape, konnte der Schüler Potter sich solch eine dumme Antwort leisten.

„Dat is richtich, min Jung", meinte Professor Bömmel „aber was passiert mit de Dampf ener Zwischenzeit?"

Der Schüler antwortete kurz und frech „Dass steht alles in Ihren Büchern!"

„Na, na, so jet es aber nich, min Jung. Da ich euch vorher jefracht hab, ob ihr Frajen habt und sich keiner jemeldet hat, hab ick jedacht ihr wisst nu jenau wie so ne Dampfmaschin funktioniert. Nu aber, wo du es wohl nich weisst, bisse selba Schuld, wenn de nich aufjepasst has. Ich hoff dat wird nächstes mal besser, min Jung!"

Blablabla, dachte der Schüler Potter. Seine Mitschüler, die er trotz ihrer jungendlichen Unreife schon als Freunde liebgewonnen hatte, hatten ebenso wenig aufgepasst wie er. Auf den Nachbartischen fochten verwandelte Bleistifte miteinander und wurde gewettet welcher Bleistift den Kampf gewinnen würde, die Mädchen ärgerten sich gegenseitig, indem sie sich ihre Harre farbig zauberten und bei den konzentriert über ihren Heften gebeugten Schülern, bei welchen man hätte denken können, sie schrieben eifrig mit, sah man plakatartige Zeichnungen aus den Schulheften hervortreten. Zu allem Überdruss war der Schüler Malfoy in der ersten Reihe auf die Idee gekommen, den bei Professor Bömmel in der letzten Woche gelernten Unsichtbarmachungszauber an einem der neben dem Pult abgestellten Schuhe von Professor Bömmel auszuprobieren.

Die Schulglocke läutete schon das Ende der Stunde, als Professor Bömmel nochmals den Schüler Potter ermahnte „Da nu Schluss is mit det Stunde, will ich nix mehr sajn, aber dass de det nächste mal aufpasst! Besser is noch du liest min Buch über de Dampfmaschin, denn es steht überhaupt alles in de Bücher."

Dann zog sich Professor Bömmel seinen rechten Schuh an, und stellte überrascht fest, dass der linke Schuh fehlte. „Na so etwas, wo is den min Schuh? Hat ein Schüler min Schuh jesehn?"

„Nein" drönte es laut in der Klasse, die genau beobachtet hatte, wie Malfoy den Schuh unsichtbar gezaubert hatte.

Professor Bömmel schaute verdutzt in die Klasse. Dann schlug er mit der Hand auf das Pult. „Wenn ick den Saujung erwisch, der mir den Schuh wechjetan hat. Ihr braucht ja nich glauben, dass ich jetz auf eine Beine durch den Saal hüpf. Ich hab Zeit. Ohne Schuh kann ich nich wech."

Professor Bömmel saß wie angewurzelt hinter seinem Pult, streckte die Beine aus und nahm den Tagespropheten aus seiner Aktentasche.

„Davedere" sprach Malfoy und der Schuh stand plötzlich wieder sichtbar zu Fuße des Pultes. Zum Glück dachte der Schüler Potter, schließlich wollte er ja mit der Klasse in der großen Pause den nächsten Spaß mit Professor Snape vorbereiten. Und da konnten sie wirklich nicht Professor Bömmel im Klassenzimmer brauchen.

Mit den Worten „Wa, wat habt Ihr für eine fiese Charakter" verschwand Professor Bömmel schließlich durch die Tür.

**2. Kapitel: Große Pause auf dem Schulhof**

Der quadratische Schulhof war erfüllt von tobendem Geschrei und rennenden Schülern. Es war das übliche Treiben in der großen Pause in Hogwarts. Eine kleine Lehrergruppe stand an dem noch recht kühlen Morgen in einer Hofecke und debattierte über ihre Zöglinge. Professor Snape, der Alchemielehrer in Hogwarts fiel trotz seiner Größe durch seinen schwarzen Gerock in der Gruppe kaum auf. Mit sanfter Stimme sprach er zu seinen Kollegen: „Der Potter hat sich ganz got bei ons eingelöbt, meinen Sie nicht Professor McGonagall"

Eine große Frau in samtgrünem Gewandt und das Haupt bedeckt mit einem Zauberhut warf dem schlicht gekleideten Professor Snape einen furchtseinflößend Blick zu. „Ich fürchte nur zu gut, Professor Snape. Hüten Sie sich. Haben sie nicht in der folgenden Stunde die Klasse 13 b mit Herrn Potter, so wie ich ihn dort hinten sehe, könnte man meinen er hecke etwas aus."

„Nun ja", entgegnete Professor Snape, „albernes Zauberstabgefochtl ond kindösche Hexereien göbt es zwar in meinem Alchömieontericht nicht! Ich habe aber in meinem Boch die Geröchtigkeit des Lehrers onter besonderer Beröcksichtigong der höheren Lehranstalten´ Lehrmethoden entwickelt, um den Ontericht angenehm zu wörzen und dadurch das Önteresse des Sölers zu gewinnen. Heute zum Beispiel komme ich im Onterricht zur alkoholischen Gährong ond da brönge ich wie jedes Jahr Heidelbörwein mit, den ich selbst hergestöllt habe, damit jeder Söler den bekömmlichen Geschmack des Heiderbörweins kennenlernen kann."

„Nun ja, solange Se nit selbstjemachten Liebestrank den Jungens bringen, Herr Kollege" wandte der neben ihm stehende Professor Bömmel ein.

Professor McGonagall schaute die beiden grinsenden Lehrer entsetzt an, dann fasste sie die Worte: „Es ist schon eine Unverschämtheit, Professor Snape, was Sie sich da erlaubt haben! Ich möchte kein Wort mehr davon hören, soll es denn die ganze Schule erfahren."

Professor Snape unterbrach sie „ Aber Professor McGonagall, es war doch keine Absöcht. Hätte ich an dem Abend nicht so viele Gläser mit verschiedenen Liebeszaubertrönken auf dem Tösch stöhen gehabt, die ich an Mäusen in ihrer Wörkung studierte, hätte es gar nicht zu dieser Verwechslong mit dem Hostensaft für Professor Bömmel kommen können!"

„Es reicht schon allein, dass sie sich über den Vorfall lustig machen. Wenn ich Sie noch einmal erwische Professor Bömmel, wie sie auch nur einen Anflug der Leidenschaft mir gegenüber aufkommen lassen, dann…" Professor McGonagall wurde sich nun gewahr, dass sie vor lauter Aufregung vergessen hatte sich das Ende ihres Satzes zu überlegen.

Da unterbrach sie auch schon wieder Professor Bömmel „Nu jut, min sehr jeehrte Professor McGonagall, da machen Se sich mal jar kene Sorjen, ich bin doch en so juter Mensch, ich werde Ihnen schon kein Haar krümmen. Aber Se müssen schon zujeben, dass es für sie wohl ein Leichtes jewesen wäre, wenn sie die peinliche Situation hätten verhindern wollen!"

In einer ganz anderen Ecke des Schulhofes tüftelten sich derweil die Schüler der Klasse 7 b einen bösen Streich mit Professor Snape aus. Da dieser letztes Mal schon angekündigt hatte, dass er in der folgenden Alchemiestunde einen Heidelbeerwein mitbringen würde, hatten sie sich darauf verständigt, sich im Unterricht, nach einer Probe des Weines betrunken zu stellen. Potter flüsterte zu seinen um ihn gereihten Mitschülern: „Das Stichwort ist Baldrian, wenn ich Baldrian sage geht es los, dann tun wir alle so als wären wir betrunken, in Ordnung. Also merkt euch Baldrian."

**3. Kapitel: Die Alchemiestunde bei Professor Snape**

Der Alchemieunterricht bei Professor Snape fand immer im Kerker statt. Dort konnte die Einrichtung der Schule durch explodierende Mischungen, verheerende Feuer und anschließende Überflutungen durch Löschwasser nicht so stark beschädigt werden, wie in anderen Räumen der Schule.

Die Schüler saßen den Lehrer erwartend auf ihren Plätzen hinter ihren blubbernden Kesseln, in welchen sie im Alchemieunterricht gewöhnlich die merkwürdigsten Mixturen anzurühren pflegten. Der Erfolg der Mixturen war in der Regel, dass trotz gleichen Rezeptes bei jedem Schüler etwas völlig anderes herauskam. Alchemie war eben kein logisches Fach. Der hohe dunkle Gewölberaum war erfüllt von einem leisen Getuschel und leichten Nebelschwaden, die aus den Kesseln aufdampften.

Eine Pinzette fiel klirrend zu Boden und der kleine etwas tappsige Schüler Longbottom ließ vor Schreck eine Schale fallen, als plötzlich die angelehnte Tür des Kerkerraums aufgeschlagen wurde. Mit großen Schritten stürzte Professor Snape seinem Pult entgegen.

„Sötzn Sie söch!", rief Professor Snape in die schnurstracks aufgestandene Klasse.

„Heute nöhmen wir in der Zaubertrankkonde wie besprochen die alkoholische Gährong durch. Ich erwarte zwar nor von den Wönigsten Begeisterong für die schwörige Lehre der alkoholischen Gährong. Aber den Wönigen mit der entsprechenden Begabong, lehre ich wie man den Kopf verhöxt ond die Sönne auf eine Reise schöckt, wie man Jugend auf Flaschen zöht, wie man Trauer und Glöck brodelnd zusammenbraut und sogar wie man die Seele verkorkt."

Nach einer kurzen Atempause fuhr er fort: "Damöt ihr euch von dem bekömmlichen Geschmack der dorch die alkoholische Gährong erzeugt wird, überzeugen könnt, habe ich heute selbsthergestöllten Heidelbörwein mitgebracht. Ich lasse ihn durch die Klasse göhn, damit ein jeder Söler davon probieren kann."

Professor Snape zog ein dünnes Fläschlein aus seiner Tasche und reichte es dem Schüler Malfoy in der ersten Reihe. „Göbn Sie die Flasche weiter. Aber Vorsicht, jeder nor einen wönzigen Schlock! Sonst steigt er in den Kopf. Wir bestömmen in der Zwöschenzeit den Alkoholgehalt." Er beugte sich zu einem Messinstrument und las ab. „Es sönd fast 13 . Die Heidelbören habe ich nämlich persönlich gesammelt. Heidelbörwein hat einen nicht nur ausgesprochen wörzigen Geschmack, sondern ist auch durchaus gesond und bekömmlich. Die Bekömmlichkeit nömmt sogar noch zu, wenn wir eine Aphodillworzel beifögen."

Der Schüler Potter war in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden.

„Herr Potter, was ist Ihnen denn?" fragte Professor Snape.

„Ich dachte Baldrian ist doch auch sehr gesund, Herr Professor, Frau Granger weist mich immer daraufhin, dass Baldrian in jedes Haus gehört."

„Natörlich ist Baldrian gesond, Herr Potter, aber das gehört doch nicht hier hön, onterbrechen Sie meinen Ontericht nicht, Sie Lömmel! Strengen Sie söch lieber an, meinem Onteröcht besser zu folgen." erwiderte der Alchemielehrer.

Entzwischen war das Fläschlein schon durch die ganze Klasse gegangen.

„Herr Longbottom, sagen Sie doch mal, was wössen Sie öber die alkoholische Gährong?" Professor Snape hatte es meistens auf den kleinen schüchternen Schüler Longbottom abgesehen.

Dieser erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, schaute verlegen auf den Boden und sprach mit pipsiger Stimme: „Schon die alten Phönizier haben alkoholische Getränke gebraut, die sie hm..." Der Schüler Potter zwinkerte ihm vom Nebentisch zu, um ihn noch mal darauf hinzuweisen, dass er kurz zuvor das Stichwort Baldrian´ genannt hatte. Nach einer kleinen Pause führte der Schüler Longbottom leicht taumelnd und mit wackelndem Kopf seine Ausführungen fort: „mit diesen Getränken legten sich die Phönizier auf die Bärenhaut."

„Aber Longbottom was ist Ihnen denn auf einmal", unterbrach ihn der Lehrer.

„Ich weiss nicht Herr Professor, mir ist so komisch im Kopf?"

Der Alchemielehrer wandte sich nun dem Schüler Potter zu. „Potter, onsre neue Beröhmtheit, fahren Sie fort.„

„Durch die alo, die aloholische Gährung oder die Gährung des Alohols entsteht Alohol und das aloholische Gähren, das ist, wenn der Alohol, bzw. die Gährung aloholesiesiert. Wenn also der Alohol gährt beziehungsweise der Gerd alo holt, dann…."

Der Lehrer unterbrach ihn „Potter, Sie faseln ja, sötzn Sie söch!""

Potter gab jedoch nicht auf und setzte seine Abhandlung fort: „der gährende Alohol fängt an zu faseln durch den Heidelbeerfusel oder Heidelbeerfasel und so entsteht Wein."

Schließlich erhob sich Potters Nebensitzerin vom Stuhl und der Lehrer fragte „Frau Granger, was wollen Sie denn?"

Das Mädchen mit dem lockigen Haar öffnete den Mund und wippte leicht zur Seite. „Herr Professor, ich weiß nicht, ob es was zu bedeuten hat, aber ich kann gar nicht mehr richtig sprechen!"

Dann lenkte Professor Snape wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den immer noch vor sich hin faselnden Schüler Potter „Oh, Potter, Ist Ihnen nicht wohl? Machen Sie doch das Fenster auf! - Malfoy fahren Sie fort!"

Doch statt zu antworten brach der Schüler Malfoy in ein lautes Gelächter aus.

„Lachen Sie doch nicht so lächerlich" schnaubte ihn der Lehrer an.

„Ich lach doch gar nicht", wendete Malfoy schmollend ein, „Ich musste nur an meinen armen Vater denken, mein armer Vater" und Tränen kullerten dem sonst doch gar nicht weinerlichen Malfoy über die Wangen.

Potter faselte derweil im Hintergrund weiter „der Wein der weint und der weinende Alohol geht in die Aloholisierung."

Die gesamte Klasse schunkelte nun, sang und grohlte in dem finsteren Kerker. Die Wände hallten und das Echo verirrte sich weit noch hinaus in die Flure. Während ein Schüler Professor Snape daraufhin wies, dass er alles doppelte sah, meinte ein anderer „Herr Professor, ick jeh jetze schlafen", zog sich die Hose aus, warf seinen Überhang auf den Stuhl und legte sich auf den Schultisch.

Professor Snape umklammerte mit beiden Händen das Pult, ungläubig wanderten seine Augen von Schüler zu Schüler. „Ich verstöh das nicht, mein Heidelbörwein hat ja eine Verwöstong angeröchtet, einen wönzigen Schlock, das ist ja onmöglich!

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Türe. Professor Dumbledore, der Schulleiter trat herein.

Der alte Mann strich mit der Hand über seinen langen weißen Bart und fragte verwundert: „Was ist denn hier los? Das hört man ja bis zum anderen Flügel."

Der Schüler Potter schritt vergnügt auf den Schulleiter zu, ergriff den langen weißen Bart, zog den alten Mann zu sich heran und sprach: „na du Kleiner, wir haben Wein getrunken, schönen Wein. Komm setzt dich zu uns auf die Bank, wir haben dich alle so lieb, du."

Dem Schulleiter Dumbledore standen die Haare zu Berge, ungläubig fragte er die Schüler: „Woher habt ihr denn den Wein?"

Der Schüler Potter wies mit dem Finger auf seinen entsetzt blickenden Lehrer. „Den haben wir bei Professor Snape trinken müssen."

„Ich stöhe vor einem Rätsel, Herr Direktor. Wenn Sie auch einmal einen wönzigen Schlock…."

Noch bevor Professor Snape den Satz beenden konnte, winkte Professor Dumbledore mit der Hand ab, schüttelte den Kopf und sprach „ Ich verzichte". Dann wendete sich der alte Schulleiter an die Klasse. „Ihr geht jetzt am besten in eure Schlafsäle - leise! Nehmt euch wenigstens ein bisschen zusammen und dann legt ihr euch möglichst unauffällig ins Bett."

Mit größter Geschicklichkeit, einer Geschicklichkeit, die wirklich nur selten im Alchemieunterricht zu bewundern war, räumten die Schüler ihre Kessel, Schalen, Pinzetten und Bücher zusammen und rannten aus dem Kerker.

Professor Dumbledore wendete sich noch einmal seinem Alchemielehrer zu.

„Herr Kollege Sie haben meine Oberprima vergiftet. Meine schöne Oberprima vergiftet, sage ich. Wenn das noch einmal vorkommt!"

Professor Snape erwiderte leise: „Das wird nicht mehr vorkommen, Herr Direktor, ich verspreche es", und wischte sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn. Mit einem letzten mahnenden Blick auf Professor Snape, verließ der Schulleiter den Kerker.

**4. Kapitel: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste**

Zu dumm auch, dass am nächsten Montag Professor Lumpibald, der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste noch Madam Pomfreys Dienste im Krankenflügel in Anspruch nehmen musste. Er hatte sich am Wochenende als Schiedsrichter beim Quidditschspiel ein Schleudertrauma geholt. So musste nun Professor Snape als Vertretung einspringen. Tja zu dumm für Professor Snape, der seit letztem Freitag eine Begegnung mit der Klasse 7 b wo auch immer möglich vermied.

Er stolzierte in die Klasse als wäre nichts gewesen und sprach wie gewohnt zu seinen Schülern: „Sötzn Sie söch, nöhmen Sie die Böcher! Schlagen Sie auf Seite 913. Soweit ich durch Professor Lumpibald informiert worden bin, waren Sie dort letztes Mal stöhengeblieben. - Woher kommen Sie denn jetzt noch, Herr Potter".

Der Schüler Potter war gerade zur Tür hereingetreten. Bei dem Anblick von Professor Snape wurde er bleich im Gesicht. „Entschuldigen Sie Professor Snape, ich war noch schnell bei Madam Pomfrey, mir war irgendwie übel."

„Nun, wenn das so ist, warom lögen Sie söch nicht in ihr Bett und erholen söch von den Strapazen des Wochenöndes?"

„Ach wissen Sie Herr Professor Snape", Potter ging zu seinem Platz und setzte sich, „hier habe ich einfach mehr Ablenkung."

„Das verstöhe ich" sprach Professor Snape und wandte sich zur Klasse "Sehen Sie, an dem Potter können Sie söch ein Beispiel nöhmen!"

In der letzten Reihe war gerade der Schüler Malfoy aufgestanden

„Was wollen Sie denn noch, Malfoy?" fragte entrüstet Professor Snape.

„Es ist wegen dem Besen von Professor Lumpibald".

„Es heißt wegen des Besens" unterbrach ihn der Lehrer.

„Nun gut, wegen des Besens. Den Besen hat Potter verhext" sprach Malfoy.

„Malfoy, Sie reden irre! Professor McGonagall hatte nach reiflicher Erwägong die Idee einen Schleuderball in einen Besen zu verwandeln mit der Hoffnung, dass der Besen dadurch gelenkiger wörde. Diese Hoffnung erwies sich jedoch als Trogschloss, und jetzt ist Rohe Malfoy ond sötzn Sie söch. Machen Sie ihre Zwestigkeiten mit Potter im Scholhof ab, besser noch in Hogsmeade!"

Professor Snape wandte sich wieder der Klasse zu und ging auf den Schüler Potter zu: „So Potter, Sie machen ein so vergnögliches Gesicht heute! Erzählen Sie mal, was Sie letztes Mal bei Professor Lumpibald dorchgenommen haben."

„Hm, ich glaube Professor Lumpibald versuchte uns zu erklären wie die Anwendung des Imperiusfluchs im Muggel-Theater Eingang gefunden hat."

„So", erwiderte Professor Snape kühl „soweit ich weiß, hat der Imperiosfloch nirgendwo Eingang gefonden und erst Recht nicht im Moggel-Theater. Bedauerlich, Söhen Sie, Potter, es ist nichts mit Ihnen, sie werden immer dömmer, zom Gespött der ganzen Schole. Sochen Sie söch einen Berof, bei dem Sie nicht in gefährliche Situationen kommen! Vielleicht wäre es klöger, Professor Lumpibald, würde ihnen zuerst die Grundlagen vermitteln."

„Nun Longbottom kommen sie an die Tafel mit Ihrem Boch und schreiben sie die Voraussetzungen auf, um einen Imperiosfloch anwenden zu können. Schreiben Sie groß und deutlich, es ist Platz genog."

Der schüchterne Schüler Longbottom trat hervor und schrieb die Voraussetzungen an die Tafel; man könnte der Geräusche zu Folge wohl eher sagen, er meißelte die Worte an die Tafel. Nachdem er einige Zeilen geschrieben hatte, kam er zum Stillstand. „Herr Professor die Tafel ist voll!"

„Na dann dröhen Sie sie doch om, Sie Dommkopf!" erwiderte Professor Snape.

„Ich glaube das geht nicht, sie klemmt."

Mit großen Schritten trat Professor Snape zur Tafel heran, versetzte ihr einen Stoß, die Tafelfläche wendete sich um 180 Grad. Dabei kam ein großes mit Kreide angefertigtes Bildnis zum Vorschein. Professor Snape trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Die ganze Klasse starrte auf das Bild an der Tafel. Es stellte Professor Bömmel dar, wie er Professor McGonagall auf den Mund küsste.

Professor Snape stammelte „das ist ja, das ist, das ist ja ein Koss!." Dann fuhr er Malfoy an: „Rofen Sie den Direktor!"

Nach einer Minute des Schweigens trat der würdevolle Professor Dumbledore in das Klassenzimmer. Die Türklinke in der Hand blickte er eindringlich Professor Snape an. „Nun, nachdem sie letzte Woche meine schöne Oberprima vergiftet haben, dürfte es doch heute nicht schon wieder ein Problem geben, Professor Snape?"

„Es ist wögen des Böldes, Herr Direktor." Professor Snape wies mit seinem Zeigefinder auf das Bild an der Tafel.

Der Schulleiter ließ die Türklinke los und trat auf das Bild zu. Dann fasste er sich an die Brust und sagte mit kräftiger Stimme: „Ich bin aufs tiefste erschüttert einen solchen Fall sittlicher Verwerfung in meiner Anstalt zu erleben."

Der Schüler Potter erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und rief in das Klassenzimmer „ich find´ das Bild ganz hübsch."

Dumbledore drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. „Aber Herr Potter, Professoren, noch dazu aus unserer Anstalt, in solch unsittlichem Betragen dargestellt"

Der Schüler Potter erwiderte „aber Herr Direktor, das seh ich doch gar nicht ein, das sind doch Adam und Eva, wie kommen Sie nur darauf, dass es Professoren sein könnten?"

Dumbledore und Snape sahen sich tief in die Augen und dann warfen sie beide dem Schüler Potter einen scharfen Blick zu. Nach einer kurzen Schweigepause sprach Dumbledore leise doch bedeutungsvoll betont:

„Nun, ich habe mir fast schon so etwas gedacht. Schön das das geklärt ist. Ich möchte Ihren Unterricht nicht weiter stören, Professor Snape." Bevor er hinter der Türe verschwand, blickte er noch einmal mit gesenktem Kopf in die Augen von Professor Snape, dann schloss er leise die Tür hinter sich.

„Nun, wo sind wir stöhengeblieben?", sprach Professor Snape, „ah ja, ich erönnere mich, bei dem Imperiosfloch und den Grönden, die eine Anwendong desselbigen geröchtförtigen. Nun Herr Longbottom, so lösen sie mal vor, was Sie bis jötzt geschröben haben."

Der Schüler Longbottom las seine Aufzeichnungen vor und die Stunde leckte so vor sich hin. Man hätte glauben können, die Sonne wäre schon weit über den Horizont gewandert. Träumte der Schüler Potter? Träumte er vielleicht von Hagrid, seinem Lehrer in Zauberwesenkunde. Träumte er wie dieser immer noch seinen entlaufenen Beißzangenigel in allen dunklen Ecken, Kammern und Schränken von Hogwarts suchte? Nun ja die Spezie der Beißzangenigel bevorzugte dunkle Lebensräume. Oder fragte sich der Schüler Potter, wo er Hagrid finden könnte, den er doch den ganzen Morgen lang gesucht hatte, um ihm eine wichtige Frage zu stellen. Immerhin war er dadurch zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen. Plötzlich schreckte etwas den Schüler Potter aus seinem Schlaf. Er zog ein Blatt Papier aus seiner Tasche und fing an einen Brief zu schreiben:

Lieber Hagrid, da ich dich nirgends finden kann, schreibe ich dir diesen Brief. Du musst mir unbedingt mitteilen ob du Professor Snape am Wochenende in der Besenkammer gesehen hast, dein Harry Potter.´

Der Schüler Potter sah auf, schüttelte den Kopf, knüllte das Stück Papier zusammen und warf es in seine Tasche. Dann zückte er ein neues Papier und schrieb abermals. Wenig später legte er zufrieden seinen Stift beiseite. Da riss ihm plötzlich Professor Snape das Blatt aus der Hand. „Gestatten Sie, Potter, Sie haben immer nur Firlefanz im Kopf".

Der Lehrer las laut vor, was auf dem Blatt stand:

Lieber H. hast du am Wochenende das S in der Kammer der fliegenden Putzgeräte gesehen? Dein HP.´

Der Schüler Potter lief in diesem Moment rot an. Aber auch bei Professor Snape schien es als hätte dieser einen leicht grünlichen Teint bekommen.

„Nun die Umstände sönd ausgesprochen verdächtig. Also wer ist groß H Punkt, Potter?" fragte Professor Snape mit dunkler Stimme.

„Sag ich nicht" erwiderte der Schüler Potter und riss seinem Lehrer das Papier aus der Hand.

„Schön" raunte Snape, da hatte Potter das Papier schon in seinem Mund geführt und kaute darauf herum. Außer sich vor Wut fauchte Professor Snape ihn an „Göbn Sie sofort den Brief zoröck!" Aber es nutzte nichts, denn Potter hatte den Brief schon heruntergeschluckt, und es blieb Professor Snape nur noch übrig zu sagen: „ich erwarte Sie heute Nachmittag um 3 Uhr in meinem Kerker, Potter!"

Abschließend betrachtet lässt sich mit Blick auf die Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bei Professor Snape nur festhalten, dass die Schüler der Klasse 7 b b in dieser Stunde nicht viel gelernt hatten. Nun ja man war ja auch nicht in der Schule, um etwas zu lernen. Lediglich ein Schüler hatte etwas gelernt, und zwar dass man keine Briefe im Unterricht schreiben sollte, und erst recht keine über seinen Lehrer.

**5. Kapitel: Die Uhr im Kerker**

Das Herz Potters schlug heftig als er in den Kerker kam. Die Türe war einen Spalt offen. Ohne zu klopfen schlüpfte der Schüler in das Arbeitszimmer seines Alchemielehrers. Es war leer. Der Schüler ging auf die zwischen den gefüllten Regalen stehende Standuhr zu und stellte die Uhr eine Stunde zurück. Er fragte sich, ob Professor Snape noch mehr Uhren hatte, aber das schien nicht der Fall zu sein. Vielleicht eine Überwachungskamera?. Ach nein, das wäre unwahrscheinlich. Obwohl nach den vielen Einbrüchen bei ihm?

Nachdem Potters Gedanken schon allerlei Saltos durch den Raum gesprungen hatten, kam endlich Professor Snape durch die Hintertür des Raumes. „Ah, der Herr Potter, non Sie sönd schon wieder verspätet. Ich habe sie pönktlich um 3 Uhr bestellt. Jetzt ist es vör."

„Herr Professor", entgegnete der Schüler Potter, „es muss sich wohl um einen Irrtum handeln, könnte es nicht sein, dass Ihre Uhr falsch geht, es ist jetzt drei Uhr?" und er wies mit seiner Hand auf die Standuhr.

Snape blickte verwundert auf das Ziffernblatt der Uhr. Der kleine Zeiger der Uhr stand genau auf der 3 und der große auf der 12. „Aber lieber Potter, da hätte ich Ihnen ja fast ein Onrecht getan. Anständig von Ihnen, aber es nötzt Ihnen nicht. Wie ich es in meinem Boch Die Gerechtikeit des Lehrers onter besonderer Beröcksichtigong der höheren Lehranstalten´ schon nachdrücklich festgehalten habe, göbt Ihnen Nichts das Recht Briefe im Unterricht zu schreiben. Nun Herr Potter wer ist groß H Punkt?

Professor Snape wedelte schnell mit seinem langen Umhang zum Fenster und blickte auf den Hof hinaus, als hätte er dort gerade etwas Auffälliges erblickt. „Non Sie stöhn korz davor söch in große Schwörigkeiten zu begöbn! Deshalb ermahne ich Sie, göhen Sie keinen Schritt weiter in döser Sache, sonst verdörben Sie söch Ihr Lebensglöck! Ich hoffe Sie wössen, wem Sie verpflöchtet sönd." Snape blickte zurück in den Raum und fasste Potters Augen mit einem strengen Blick.

Dieser wich den schwarzen Augen nicht aus und sagte gelassen: „Es tut mir Leid, Herr Professor, aber ich muss heute noch mit jemandem sprechen, deshalb entschuldigen Sie mich bitte". Der Schüler Potter stolzierte aus der Tür und Professor Snape schüttelte nur ungläubig seinen Kopf.

**6. Kapitel: Der doppelte Alchemielehrer**

Nun, der Schüler Potter hatte Hagrid endlich am Nachmittag gefunden. Hagrid hatte ihm versichert, Professor Snape nicht in der Besenkammer gesehen zu haben, dafür jedoch verschreckte Mäuse. Daraus schloss Hagrid, jedenfalls gegenüber dem Schüler Potter, dass der Beißzangenigel in der Besenkammer gewesen sein muss. Diese Erkenntnis interessierte den Schüler Potter jedoch überhaupt nicht.

Als der Schüler Potter am nächsten Morgen wieder einmal verspätet in den Unterricht kam, sah er ein vertrautes Bild. In einem kalten dunklen Kerker saßen seine murmelnden Mitschüler und warteten auf ihren Alchemielehrer. Es fielen ein paar Gegenstände von den Tischen und es wurde gegähnt. Aber eine Sache war anders. Der gefürchtete Alchemielehrer war noch nicht da. Nachdem der Schüler Potter einigen Minuten gewartet hatte, und der Lehrer immer noch nicht gekommen war, beugte er sich zu seiner tief über einem Buch geneigten Nebensitzerin.

„Hermine, Ich habe eine Idee, unser lieber Professor Snape kommt heute ein wenig später, lass uns mal ein kleinen Spaß treiben an dem auch alle teilhaben können, zisch in den dritten Stock und bring die Klassen 7 a und c in den Kerker, Sag einfach, es käme heute ein Mann extra angereist, um uns das Radium zu zeigen."

Diese schaute den Schüler Potter verdutzt an. „Aber wiso? Wiso kommt Snape heute später? Und warum kommt ein Mann der uns das Radium zeigt? Ist das nicht verboten! Und außerdem mit Scherzen solltest du lieber sparen, ich glaube noch so ein Ding wie letzten Freitag, und es ist nicht mehr zu scherzen mit Professor Snape."

„Jetzt sei nicht so Hermine" meinte der Schüler Potter, „erstens kommt Professor Snape um eine Stunde später, da ich gestern seine Standuhr zurückgestellt habe, und zweitens wirst Du schon sehen, wer der Mann mit dem Radium ist."

„Nun gut", sprach Hermine „aber auf dein Risiko. Ich habe nichts mit der Sache zu tun, dass das klar ist" und sie machte sich auf den Weg in den dritten Stock. Der Schüler Potter verließ ebenso das Klassenzimmer, schlug jedoch eine ganz andere Richtung ein.

Nicht weit von dem Kerker hörte man das rhythmische Scharchen eines tief schlafenden Professor Snape. Tief in seinem Bett versunken zog er sich die Decke über seine Hakennase und drehte sich zur Wand. Man hätte den Eindruck gewinnen können, dass es dem kauzigen Alchemielehrer wirklich guttat einmal auszuschlafen.

Der Kerker füllte sich mit den Schülern der Klassen 7 a und c.

„Warum kommt Ihr denn zu uns in die Alchemiestunde" fragte der Schüler Malfoy die Hinzukommenden.

Ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Schüler aus der Klasse 7 a sagte: „Na es kommt doch der Mann mit dem Radium.", und setzte sich auf einen noch freien Stuhl.

Die Schüler der Klasse 7 b schauten sich gegenseitig mit hochgezogenen Brauen an, und der Schüler Malfoy zuckte die Achseln.

Plötzlich stolperte ein kleiner Mann in einem schlichten schwarzen, jedoch viel zu langem Gehrock in den Raum und raste auf das Pult zu. Die Schüler erkannten ihn sofort, es war ihr Gefährte Potter im Gewandt von Professor Snape. Auf dem Kopf trug er eine schwarze Perücke und mit den Händen und Armen versuchte er die Gesten von Professor Snape zu imitieren. Tobendes Gelächter brach aus.

Der Schüler Potter ergriff das Wort: „Sötzn Sie söch!" Da immer noch brausendes Gelächter durch den Raum schallte, wiederholte er „Sie sollen söch sötzn. - Ich danke Ihnen für diesen jobelnden Empfang. Wie ich schon in meinem Boch Die Geröchtigkeit des Lehrers onter besonderer Beröcksichtigong der höheren Lehranstalten" geschröben habe…."

Zu dumm nur, aber so ist die Geschichte. Ausgerechnet an diesem Tage wollte der Herr Oberschulrat einen Blick in den Unterricht des Herrn Professor Snape werfen, und nach einem kleinen Tee und ein paar Schokoladenkeksen bei Professor Dumbledore machte sich der Herr Oberschulrat mit dem Direktor auf den Weg in den Kerker.

Im Kerker war es inzwischen stockduster. Die Schülerin Granger hatte die Fenster durch einen Zauberspruch verdunkelt und der Schüler Potter führte verkleidet als Snape ein grünes Feuerflackern vor.

„Radiom" sprach er „ ist ein zweiwörtiges Element, wölches die Eigenschaft hat, im Donkeln zu leuchten."

Die Schüler schrien vor Begeisterung und Schabernack, bis die Tür knarrte und zwei Gestalten eintraten. Sofort nahm die Schülerin Granger mit einem Zauberspruch den Verdunklungszauber von den Fenstern ab. Das Lachen verstummte, als die Schüler Professor Dumbledore und den Oberschulrat in der Tür stehen sahen. Man hätte nun jeden Beißzangenigel im Raum sofort gehört, nun ja sofern einer da gewesen wäre.

Der Schüler Potter stand hinter dem Feuer, dass sich vor Schreck blau verfärbt hatte, und es schien, er selbst wäre vor Schreck versteinert worden.

Der Oberschulrat brach das Schweigen. „Bitte Herr Kollege, lassen Sie sich nicht unterbrechen, Sie haben wohl einen kleinen Scherz gemacht, ein Scherz, muss auch mal sein." er hustete kurz und setzte sich nahe der Tür auf einen Stuhl.

Professor Dumbledore trat auf den Schüler Potter zu. „Potter, um Himmelswillen", flüsterte er diesem ins Ohr, „machen sie das Theater weiter, ich bitte Sie. Ich verspreche Ihnen, sie fliegen auch nicht von der Schule".

Bei dem Wort Theater´ schien es als wäre der Schüler Potter aus einem langen Schlaf oder einer kalten Starre erwacht. Der angstvolle Blick wich einer neuen Sanftheit in seinen Augen, seine Knie hörten auf zu zittern, und er legte seine Arme ruhig auf das Pult. Ja die Ernsthaftigkeit, die sich daraufhin seines Gesichtes ermächtigte, ließ es fast so erscheinen, als hätte er sich plötzlich in einen ausgebildeten Schauspieler verwandelt.

Ungeachtet des Feuers auf dem Pult sprach er mit gefasster Stimme „Schon Aristoteles sagte, wer ömmer es fertigbröngt zwei Halme zu einem zu verbönden, der hat die Weisheit gefonden. Ond wiederom war es ein Grieche, der ein neues Verfahren schof, om das Problem der Möschong von verschödenen Sobstanzen zu lösen, nun wie hieß dieser große Alchemiker?"

Ein kleines dickes Mädchen aus der hinteren rief "Extasius".

Der Oberschulrat ließ seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen. „Warum sind denn so viele Schüler in Ihrer Klasse" fragte er besorgt den Lehrer.

Nach einer Minute des peinlichen Schweigens im Klassenraum nahm der Oberschulrat dem Schüler Potter die Antwort ab. „Ah ich verstehe, sie machen einen Versuch des Effizienzunterrichts, alle Klassen einer Stufe auf einmal, um in der so gewonnenen Zeit den schlechteren Schülern Nachhilfeunterricht geben zu können. Eine vortreffliche Idee. Ich bitte Sie, Herr Direktor, mir Ihre Erfahrungen in einem Bericht zu übermitteln. Bitte fahren Sie fort, Herr Professor Snape."

Die Schüler, der Schüler Potter, ja und selbst der Schulleiter Professor Dumbledore blickten den Oberschulrat verdutzt an. Nun ja, zu dumm auch für den Oberschulrat, dass er den Alchemielehrer so schlecht kannte, denn jeder, der Professor Snape kannte, wusste, dass dieser niemals Nachhilfeunterricht geben würde.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte der Hauself Winfried den wahren Professor Snape aus seinem Schlaf gerissen. „So stehen Sie doch auf" sprach Winfried und rüttelte Professor Snape, „es ist schon 9.30 Uhr durch! Sie haben doch heute Unterricht".

„Was", noch halb im Schlaf verstand der Alchemielehrer nicht gleich „es ist schon halb zöhn?, Aber die Ohr hat doch noch gar nicht geklöngelt?"

„Nun„ warf der Hauself ein, „dann muss die Uhr wohl falsch gehen".

Professor Snape erhob sich wütend aus seinem Bett „Om Gottes Wöllen, da hat doch dieser onverschämte Lömmel!" er wagte es gar nicht den Satz zu Ende zu führen.

Der Hauself brachte dem Alchemielehrer eine Tasse Morgentee, aus dem dieser einen Schluck zu sich nahm während er sich anzog. „Nicht doch so forsch, Sie verbrennen mir ja den Mond, Winfried!", und er brabbelte vor sich hin: „Ich bin noch nie in meinem Löben zu spät gekommen, auch als Söler nicht, ausgerechnet heute!"

Inzwischen hatte sich der Schüler Potter schon sehr gut in seine Lehrerrolle eingelebt und es schien ihm leicht von der Hand zu gehen, die Stunde zu führen. „Sehr schön", sagte er zu dem Schüler Longbottom „das ist eine eins bis zwei. - Potter fahren Sie fort! Wo stöckt er denn nur döser Böngel. Schade Herr Oberschulrat, ich hätte Ihnen gern den schlömmsten Lömmel dieser Lehranstalt vorgestellt, aber er föhlt mal wieder".

Als die Schulglocke klingelte, bedankte sich der Oberschulrat bei dem Schüler Potter, dass er dem Unterricht beiwohnen konnte und wollte durch die Türe gehen. Tja, es schien, der Oberschulrat habe nichts von dem Spuk gemerkt.

Doch leider, so ist nun mal die Geschichte, stürzte just in diesem Moment der wahre Professor Snape durch die Türe. Der Alchemieprofessor erblickte den Schüler Potter am Pult. Seine Augen wanderten von der schwarzen Perücke über den schwarzen Gehrock bis hin zu den Schuhen des Schülers. Dann sagte er: „Herr Direktor, söhen Sie nicht."

Der Oberschulrat blickte von Professor Snape zu dem Schüler Potter und wieder zurück und fragte: „wer ist den hier nun der Lehrer?

Professor Snape wandte eilig ein „Ich Herr Oberstudienrat, sehen Sie nicht!"

Der Schüler Potter sah nun wohl ein, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte, sich zu verstellen, denn er nahm die Perücke von seinem Kopf und legte den viel zu langen Mantel ab. „Nun, ich gebe es zu, ich habe einen bösen Streich gespielt und verdiene nun eine gerechte Strafe. Sie können mich einsperren, außer Kontrolle geratene Bleistifte in der Küche einsammeln lassen und hochkantig aus der Schule werfen."

Dann fügte er leise hinzu: "Aber die beste Lösung mich loszuwerden wäre es, wenn mir Professor Snape einen Alterungstrank brauen würde."

„Aber", warf Professor Dumbledore ein, „wir können sie ja gar nicht von der Schule werfen, ich habe Ihnen doch versprochen, dass ich Sie nicht von der Schule werfe."

Der Schüler Potter sagte: „Ich bitte darum, ich muss nämlich in Bälde eine Rolle in einem Film übernehmen, und ich habe es nun wirklich Leid immer den Schüler Potter zu spielen." Er zückte aus seiner Schultasche seine Papiere und schilderte den Professoren sein Unglück mit dem Cocktail. Nachdem diese ihm natürlich nicht glaubten, musste er nach einem Glas Veriteraserum die Geschichte noch einmal erzählen. Schließlich erreichte er sein Ziel und der vor Wut schnaupende Professor Snape braute ihm einen Alterstrunk.

Zu dumm nur, dachte der ehemalige Schüler Potter zwei Wochen später. Man hatte ihm die Filmrolle doch nicht gegeben. Professor Snape hatte sich an ihm gerächt und seinen verhassten Schüler mit seinem Trunk statt um 40 Jahre nur um 30 Jahre altern lassen. Nun ja, zu dumm für Professor Snape, dachte der ehemalige Schüler Potter, denn eigentlich bringt es ja eher Vorteile 10 Jahre jünger zu sein.

**Ende **


End file.
